


i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)

by Lovesss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, sebastian stan wears lace panties: the redux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 我给你寄了件礼物，是Mackie为Seb准备的第一条线索。他半眯起眼睛看着他的手机。哪种礼物？那种是个惊喜的礼物，宝贝。在你的清单之外的一些东西。为我们在同一座城市时准备的。





	i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).
  * A translation of [i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835781) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



我给你寄了件礼物，是Mackie为Seb准备的第一条线索。

他半眯起眼睛看着他的手机。哪种礼物？

那种是个惊喜的礼物，宝贝。在你的清单之外的一些东西。为我们在同一座城市时准备的。

天啊可恶，Seb想。手指在手机边缘不耐烦地敲击。等不及了，他说，感觉有点儿太过诚实了。我想你了。

我知道，打开你的礼物时你会更想我的。

 

收到FedEx包裹后Sebastian撕开了它，之后他的脑子里就只剩下了 操啊，他没有说错。 他盯着盒子的底部，感觉自己的脸烧了起来，然后从口袋里掏出手机，快捷拨号到Mackie.

“嗨宝贝，”Mackie说，在第二声铃响时接起了电话。“打过来说谢谢？”

“它们真的很漂亮，”Seb回答，手指拂过蓝色的蕾丝，脸红得更加厉害。“你要宠坏我了。下次什么时间来纽约？”

“下下周，”Mackie低语，打了个哈欠。“我周二到，那样的话至少给了我们一或两天时间，对吧？”

“那真他妈的棒哦，”Seb说，开始憎恨起他们的日程表，他们相处的时候总是尽可能地挖掘每一秒钟能在一起的时间。“不敢相信我没在苏格兰跟你一起拍电影。真他妈像罗素们决心要碍我好事（cockblock）啊”

“是啊，是啊，他们就是为了折磨我们，”Mackie赞同。又打了个哈欠。“所以。下下个周。”

“时间好长啊，”Seb说，安静了下来。我很严肃，他想说，我没有跟你开玩笑我真的很想你，我——

“我猜你得穿上那些然后拍点照片给我了，”Mackie说，轻松又寻常的样子，“因为时间好长啊，之类的。”

“你搞乱我了，”Seb小声抱怨，“操啊向上帝起誓，会有人来黑了我的手机的。”但是他已经知道了他绝对会的，Anthony能让他心跳激烈地去做任何事，即使那不是一个简单有力的命令。

 

他感觉在一百万年之后才终于真的踏进了Mackie在纽约的公寓，压低的球帽挡住了他的整张脸即使没人注意到他。Mackie应了门，把他拉进来。任Seb靠过来，把他拉入一个缓慢又甜蜜的亲吻中。

“你想我了？”他调笑，Seb感觉自己整个人都烧了起来。“嗯哼，你想我了。”

“是的，”Seb回应，“我想你了，”Mackie的眼神变得柔软。

“是吗？想我了还是为我乖乖的(being good for me)了？”  
“都有，”Seb说，把脸靠在Mackie喉咙处的曲线上，放任自己沉迷一会，“绝对都有。”

“你现在正在为我乖乖的(being good for me)，不管怎么说，”Mackie对他说，看着Seb上下乱蹭，“Oh yeah, you’re gonna be so good for me. 卧室？或者你想先喝点东西之类的？”

“卧室，”Seb说，“求求你。”

“噢, 你等不了了，”Mackie笑着说，“好的，听好了我要让你怎么做，Sebastian。你会为我脱光衣服，然后你会跪下来爬行，明白了？”

“我，”Seb回答。吞咽困难。“是的，先生。”

“乖，”Mackie说。往后靠到墙上。“那就开始吧。”

如果Sebastian想要更多的宠爱，他可能会发现Mackie也有点急切，他可能也像Seb渴望他那样深地渴望着Seb. 但是他已经完全进入状态了，热切的请求总会让他感觉很好。他脱掉他的帽子，把它扔在一旁的桌子上。抚弄自己的头发，拉开夹克的拉链耸肩脱下它，慢慢脱下他的T恤。他偷偷瞥了一眼Mackie是不是在看自己，一只手滑过胸膛，指尖拨弄乳头，抚过腹肌，停在臀部的肌肉上。

“你又开始健身了，huh,”Mackie说，“又回到健身房了？”

“为了拍I,Tonya减重来着，”Seb耸耸肩。“努力在我们拍摄之前恢复回来，你知道是怎么回事。”真的十分让人头痛，大部分时间，一个从不停止的循环，蛋白质奶昔花椰菜还有Don为他准备的一套又一套的锻炼，但是他认为他现在看起来很不错了，看到Mackie的表情他确认了这一点。这鼓励着Seb踢掉鞋子，解开牛仔裤的扣子拉下拉链，慢慢的，慢慢的把它从屁股上剥下来。

“甚至比照片上的还美，”Mackie呻吟。Seb俯下身，手指轻压在阴茎透过蕾丝显示出的那条线上抚动。咬着他的嘴唇，知道这是公然的勾引，Mackie的眼睛暗了下来。“转过身去，”他命令，“脱掉你的牛仔裤然后跪下。”Seb服从了，弯腰拽着他的牛仔裤把它脱了下来。他放低自己的身体跪下时感觉身体里有股热流横冲直撞，但是不管怎样他把胳膊别在了背后，知道现在Mackie绝对在渴望他。

“就是这样，”Mackie说，“这样就对了，宝贝。”抚摸着Seb的头发，脖子后面的皮肤。“手和膝盖，Seb，我想看你爬。”Seb的脸燃烧了起来，但是他照做了，即使他的膝盖和手掌因为坚硬的木地板疼痛；这是他想要的。这总是他想要的，操；Mackie如果不是确切知道Seb多他妈的渴求这个的话他是不会让Seb去做的。

在卧室里，他再一次跪下了，手别在背后松松交握，仰着头等待他的下一道命令。Mackie进来时触碰了他的肩膀。面正对着床在扶手椅上坐下，就这么盯着Seb看了一或两分钟。Seb啃咬折磨着自己的嘴唇。想象着，操，请允许我——我只想满满的含住你的阴茎，求求你，上帝啊。Mackie看着他好像能听到他在想什么。呼气，向前坐。

“去床上，”他说。“脸朝下。”屁股朝上，Seb心想，脸更红了，但是他就像Mackie吩咐的那样把自己扔到了床上，冰冷的床单刺激他的皮肤。Mackie满意地哼哼。

“不错。腿分开，宝贝。”

Seb听到后脸更热了。他大大张开双腿，知道Mackie有完美的视野来欣赏他屁股和大腿，他的阴茎压在腹部；蕾丝太透明了什么都藏不住。他已经硬了，在床垫上轻轻磨蹭自己的屁股，摩擦带着火花一路闪过他的脊椎。

“Yeah, 对的就是这样。给我来一场表演秀。我想看到你的小屁股摇起来，Sebastian.”

Seb努力保持呼吸。跪起来，拱起脊椎。俯下身子把阴茎往手里送，Mackie发出不赞同的声音。

“Uh uh. 不许用手。你不能碰你自己，听明白了吗？你只能用刚刚那种方法射出来。”

什么——Seb想，怎么—— 然后茅塞顿开，性感又有一点小羞辱。Mackie想要他仅仅靠磨蹭床垫射出来，Mackie看着他磨蹭自己然后射出来，知道他能看到自己臀部的每一寸倾斜和屁股的每一处曲线。

“你就这么看着吗？”他问，扭着身体往后看Mackie。他躺回了椅子上，暗沉沉的眼睛十分专注，Seb朝他甜笑，一点用都没有。Mackie甜蜜蜜的冲他笑了回去。在椅子上微微下滑，分开双腿。

“这次光靠当一个小混蛋可不能让我做些什么，如果这就是你正在想的东西的话。快点，Seb，我想看你在这欠操的漂亮蕾丝里糟糕成一团。我给你买这个可不是为了让你炫耀的。”

操，Seb想，所有东西都闪耀着白光。开始进行一场表演秀，就像Mackie要求他的那样，一遍又一遍地磨蹭，直到感受到背部肌肉泛起一阵阵快感，蕾丝勒在皮肤上近乎刺痛，这感觉很棒，这感觉很他妈的棒。（it’s so good, it’s so fucking good.）他什么都不需要考虑，除了肌肤和肌肉的动作之外一切都不存在了。就快到了，头脑就像要崩溃了，除了体内燃烧的羞耻感，来自于被观看，知道这是一场他妈的表演秀的羞耻感。

当他找回呼吸，可能二十分钟或者一个小时之后了，他不知道；他在漂浮着，时间在他周围拉长，他就只是——真的很想念这个，上帝啊。

“你觉得你值得一份礼物吗，宝贝？”Mackie问，他听上去仍然平静镇定又轻松，Seb颤抖着。

“你已经给我一份礼物了，”他回答，Mackie笑了。

“是的，是啊，我给过了。你穿着它看起来真漂亮，Sebastian, 欠操的好看，但是你为我乖乖的了，huh. 你想要另一件礼物吗？”

“是的，”Seb喘息着，“求你。”

“在枕头底下，”Mackie告诉他。“正等着你呢。”

Seb抬起头，用胳膊肘支撑着自己。举起了枕头，发现了一个黑色的，底端膨胀的肛塞，和一小瓶润滑油。

“你给我准备了一个屁股塞子，”他说，从某方面来说被震撼到了。“我的天啊。”

“行啦，甜心，这不是你的到了一个礼物时应该说的话，”Mackie笑骂道，“如果你够乖够甜的话我会把它塞进你体内的，不过我猜现在你要自己来了，huh？”

“操，”Seb低声说。“对不起，对不起。谢谢。我想要——求你，你会——”

“Nope,”Mackie回答，带着做完决定后的舒缓感。“机会已经过去了，Sebastian.”

“上帝哦，”Seb哼哼。蠕动着膝盖，努力把女士短裤从大腿上扒拉下来。他润滑了肛塞和自己的手指，向后伸手准备用手指把自己打开，Mackie清了清喉咙。

“我说了没有触碰，宝贝，你知道那是什么意思。”

“Fuuuuuuck,”Seb回应，抱怨并且知道他在抱怨。肛塞的尖端顶着他的小洞，咬着嘴唇，开始往里推。感觉很好——操感觉真的很好——他不得不深呼吸，半眯着眼睛享受片刻。Anthony没有允许他射，而是继续像这样表演，努力把肛塞操进他的屁股里，他快他妈的到了。肛塞顶端是锥形的，但是底端又粗又坚硬，Seb不得不深呼吸，缓慢的仔细的把它推进去。

“你这样看起来真的很不错，”Mackie告诉他。“知道吗？我能成小时的看着你做这个。感觉怎么样？”

“很好，”Seb呻吟，真的，真的很好，这个感觉真他妈的很好，首次扩张的疼痛感在皮肤下沸腾。肛塞的最后一英寸滑入了他体内，在某处固定住，Seb喘息着。拉回他的内裤，蕾丝滑过屁股。Mackie赞同地低语。

“Yeah, 就这样，甜心，继续，为我磨蹭起你的屁股。”

他瘫回了床上，肛塞的形状在他身体里戳着，摩擦着他的屁股，有一次没一次地骚刮着他的前列腺，Seb又开始呻吟，“操，”他说，呼吸困难，肛塞开始震动，小声的嗡嗡响让Seb的阴茎开始抽搐，朝着胃部的方向湿漉漉的流出前液。“Oh, fuck,”他又说。“操，操，这——啊好棒，啊天啊好棒。”

“Mmm hmm, ”Anthony同意，刚刚他肯定调整了一下遥控，因为震动变强烈了，十分强烈。Seb被操进了床里，感觉肌肉紧绷。他摇着屁股，手指紧紧纠缠住床单，嘴巴大张喘着气，嗡嗡声一直不停一直不停直到Seb除了它什么都注意不了了。

“上帝啊，”他粗喘，“操，求你，我不能——”Mackie往上调到最高档，Seb直接哭喊出声，无能为力，牙齿深深咬住嘴唇直到疼痛感阻止他射的到处都是。这个带来太多疼痛了，皮肤的紧绷和刺痛，配上他现在兴奋的程度；他不能集中注意力，不能思考，不能呼吸。就只是他妈的完美极了。

“你想射吗？”Mackie淡淡的问，Seb呜咽着，拱起背部。“Yeah? 你想射吗？当然了你看起来很想。”

“我——”Seb挤出一句话，“我想，操，我想，求求你。求你让我射。” 

“我不知道，”Mackie戏弄他。“如果我说不的话你还能像这样坚持多久，huh？”仅仅是想象了一下就让Seb再次开始小声呜咽，紧紧闭上了双眼；他小声抽泣着，虔诚地渴望着，在边缘的边缘忍耐，除了对服从命令的渴求之外没有任何理由能阻止他射出来。“Shhh,”Mackie低语，“宝贝，来吧，你做得真的很好，”(baby, come on, you’re being so good)。赞扬让这些更糟糕了。Seb咬紧牙关哭着喘息。“Shh,”Mackie再一次安慰他，“或许一会我应该打你的屁股，huh？你想要这个吗？放着肛塞不管直接打你漂亮的小屁股，直到它完全变红并且开始刺痛？或者我刚碰到你你就射到一塌糊涂了？”

“我现在就会射得一塌糊涂了，”Seb承认，“求求你，来吧，甜心，求你。”

“嗯，你的请求很棒，”Mackie低声说。“你知道我对这个没有抵抗力，宝贝。来吧，为我射，Sebastian，现在。”这就是所有需要的了；他急促地射了出来，啜泣着呼吸，刺痛感一路延伸到指尖。高潮来得猛烈又连绵不断，Seb抖着身子，瘫倒在床上，试图跟上呼吸。

“什么，”他说，扭动着身体好像这就能制止体内残酷的震动一样，“求你，你得——”

“宝贝，我不会去做任何事的，”Mackie回应，声音低沉又愉悦，“我说的是你能射，我没说你可以停下来。你要含住这个直到我说可以了，Sebastian.”

“不要，求你，”他喘息着，“操，它——”太多了，过载的快感让他高度敏感，蕾丝粗糙地刮擦着他的阴茎。一切都上升到了痛苦的边缘，Seb受不了了，把脸埋进了枕头里。

“你会的，”Mackie说，“是的，你会的，我允许你停下来了吗？”

“求你，”Seb呻吟。紧紧趴在床上听着自己的呜咽。“我不能——”

“是的你当然能，”Mackie告诉他，“来吧，宝贝，为我好好表现。”

“我不能，”Seb又说了一遍，但是他没说安全词。就仅仅是牙齿用力咬住嘴唇，在过于强烈的快感中艰难呼吸，在枕头中粗喘。他的眼睛湿润，嘴巴张开涎水横流。上帝啊，他仍然——他仍然硬着，几分钟后这一切又开始变得很爽了。

 

这些，操，这些比好还要更好，十分神奇，他现在开始为一件完全不同的事情哭喘了，屁股开始在床上用力扭动。

“嗯哼，瞧瞧，”Mackie低声说，“就是这样，宝贝，我知道你能行。天啊，看看你。我打赌你已经湿透了, huh ? 把漂亮的蕾丝彻底搞到一团糟？没关系，蜜糖，在我们开始前我会把你搞得更糟糕。耶稣啊，这个屁股，Sebastian，我想用牙狠狠咬上去。”

“操，”Seb说，傻兮兮的激动起来——Mackie的脏话总是对他很有效果，圣父啊——Mackie温柔地笑了起来，Seb听到他离开了自己的椅子。他的脚步声靠近了，直到，Seb敢说他现在就站在床尾，如此靠近，如果伸出手的话他就可以碰到Seb。Seb屏住呼吸，然后Mackie开始抚摸他，指尖轻轻沿着Seb的脊椎游曳，直到抚上蕾丝的顶端。留下两根手指，在Seb脊椎的尾端按压，另一只手在Seb的屁股曲线上划来划去。Seb叹息着，十分柔软。Mackie的手在他身上，操，这就是他一遍又一遍地渴求幻想着的所以东西了，他拱起背追随着触摸，听着Mackie的呼吸声。

“振动棒舒服吗？”他问。手指勾起了女士内裤的蕾丝，把它们拉到一遍好方便他查看Seb屁股里的肛塞。他在小洞的边缘细细描绘，Seb开始大声呻吟。“嗯？你喜欢这样？嗯。你喜欢这样。”他抓住肛塞末端，把它拽出来又推回去，故意胡乱扭动。他这样操了Seb好几分钟，就像喜欢看Seb的小洞包裹着它抽搐。然后他不得不调整一下震动，因为他把它推到Seb的前列腺上时它正好调到了最高档。Seb啜泣着，手指紧紧抓住床单。  
“我要死了，”Seb声明，声音粗糙，“操，你要杀了我了。”

“Nah,”Mackie回应。把肛塞整个拉出，却仍然在用振动着的顶端磨蹭Seb的会阴。“用我操你来代替怎么样？”

“Oh,”Seb气喘吁吁的，“来啊，操，是的。”Mackie的手完全离开了，Seb开始哭泣扭动，什么也做不了。Anthony戏谑地拍打上他的屁股。

“我只是去拿个安全套，小混蛋，有点耐心。”

“你不用非得去，”Seb说，“我是说——如果你想，你可以——就只有你，我的意思是。没有别人了…”没有别人，意思是，只有你，你就是我的那个人，我只想那个人是你。

“Yeah？”Mackie回答，“你确定？我一会还要仔细问问你这件事。”

“是的，”Seb说，“是的，我确定。来吧。操我。”

“Okay,”Mackie同意，“好的，很好，当然，”然后他滑进来了，不用先花时间打开Seb。只需要挤压然后进去，一次长驱直入——操，他比肛塞还大，真疼感觉真他妈的好——然后一推到底，手指深深现在Seb的屁股里。“操，你里面感觉真好，”他低吟，抽出又重重推回去，足够粗暴，让Seb全身上下燃烧起来，然后Mackie真的开始认真操他，往前伸手抓住了一把他的头发把他的头向后拽。

“耶稣啊，”Seb小声感叹，顺着他的力道后倾，手肘支撑着身体。“我能摸摸我自己吗？求求你？”

“Yeah，”Mackie粗喘，“隔着你的小短裤，就这样，”Seb摸上自己的阴茎，隔着湿透的蕾丝抚慰着它。太过了，操这太过了，一切都太过了，太重了，太多快感了。Anthony收紧抓着他的头发的手直到Seb眼里都是泪水；那很疼，那很疼，他又开始小声哭，沉溺着乞求着。真的是太他妈的完美了。

“我要——”他叫出声，“操，我又要射了。”

“不准比我先到，”Anthony告诉他，对一个命令来说这句话足够了，Seb感觉他身体里绷紧了一根弦，然后Mackie开始大开大合地操他。力气太大床撞得墙壁碰碰响。他们都呼吸困难，气喘吁吁，浑身湿漉漉。Mackie小声呻吟着。整根用力顶进来，操，Seb可以感受到，他以前从来没这样干过，Mackie射在他身体里，一股湿热酝开，他也抖着阴茎射了。又湿，又淫荡；这让Seb来得天杀的猛烈，他都能直接看到星星了。

 

“宝贝，”Anthony在一或两分钟后呻吟，从Seb身上倒下来。啄吻着他脖子后面的肌肤。“操啊.”( Fucking hell)

“我们绝对不要再动弹了，”Seb说。他可能就是在含含糊糊地抱怨，大部分声音都被枕头吃了，但是Mackie温柔地笑着好像他听懂了整句话。“就，待在这。”

“你很舒服，”Mackie同意，把脸颊靠在Seb肩膀上。“尽管三十秒后你就要开始滴水了。”  
“那又怎样，”Seb耸耸肩。“我已经挡住了我自己的精液，耶稣啊，我敢打赌你正爽着呢。”

“我打赌你正爽着呢”Mackie低声说。看进他的眼睛“你爱它，huh？操，你现在好湿啊。”Seb颤抖着，不知道要怎么做，他的屁股在刚刚的建议下跳动着，Anthony呻吟着好像太多了。“某天，”他思考过后加上，“我要把你绑起来然后把那个肛塞塞进你的身体，然后晾上你一个小时，向上帝起誓。就把你扔那儿直到你都没力气求我，整个人完全迷失掉。”他拔出来，从Seb身上翻下来，躺下闭上眼睛休息了一两分钟。Seb放任自己趁机盯着Mackie的脸看，他嘴巴柔软的弧度，带汗的肌肤微微闪着光。他长长的眼睫毛，脸颊上的纹路，操啊Seb忍不了了，这太多了，这太他妈多了。

“我真的爱你，”他说，“等等，操，我的意思是——呃，操。”他闭上了眼睛，深呼吸，又想了一遍，克制着。

“宝贝，”Mackie说，听起来他已经抑制不住笑容了。“甜心，天啊，Sebastian，你这个漂亮的小呆子，过来。”他拖着Seb的肩膀直到他滚过来，蜷缩在他身边，他的亲吻沿着Seb的发际线刷过，Seb放松下来，让自己顺上Mackie的呼吸。

“我们能订个披萨吗？”他问，Mackie回答之前停顿了一下，好像在考虑可不可以让Seb得到他刚刚要求的。

“好啊，”他最终同意了，“好啊，宝贝，我们可以(we can do that)。”Seb满足地叹息，即使他开始意识到他是怎样躺在一堆汗水精液和润滑油里面的，真的。

“我愿意(i do)，就算这样，”他对着Mackie的皮肤低语，“你知道我愿意。”Mackie轻柔地回应他，再一次用手指梳理Seb的头发，一次，两次，慢慢的，小心的，温柔的。

“我也愿意(i do)，”他说，“我知道，宝贝。”

他的确是。他知道。Seb也知道；这是他们之间的小秘密，想想看，耶稣啊，他们多幸运。


End file.
